


Remember Me

by MaoKi23



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amnesia, Kinda Meet Cute, Kinda re meet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoKi23/pseuds/MaoKi23
Summary: Kise ends up with a form of amnesia that means he forgets somebody very important.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something new here, aka merging an old WIP into something else, enjoy <3

“Kurokocchi are you sure you have the time to be here? I thought you had practice?” Kise asked as he placed a box on the plastic table his agency had leant him, picking at the tape as he directed his sister on where to put his jackets. 

“We’ll be fine. It’ll be a relief to see your wardrobe thin out anyway.” The smaller spoke from behind a clothes rack, surprising Kise’s sister as he took the clothing from her with a polite bow. Kise always appreciated Kuroko, from the moment they first met he had been nothing but blunt and honest, especially after his accident. Kuroko’s brash nature had been a large part of the reason Kise had managed to re ground himself within his day to day life. 

Kise had decided to sell some of the clothes the staff had given him from his shoots. Some because they didn’t fit him anymore, some because he’d worn them with everything possible, some because he, quite frankly, never liked them and well, some because he had no idea they were even in there until his sisters had dragged them out of his closet, telling him that he should really clear out his stuff, that she didn’t have enough room for it all here. She had taken him into her house without a second thought when he’d finally flown back from America. 

Kise’s excuse to himself, of course, was that if he got rid of the old, he could replace them with the new. A lot of the new. The thought excited him as he found himself emptying a box of accessories. He didn’t want to think about the fact he’d nearly died at the hands of an obsessed fan. He didn’t want to acknowledge that his assault had made everyone in his life watch him with pity, with concern, like he was going to break at any moment. Sure, he forgot some stuff easily and he had large gaps in his memory but he was lucky, there was no real damage to his body, only a few scars littered down his neck. 

An hour later found Kise stood irritated behind a table laid out with shoes, necklaces, earrings and belts, all carefully coloured or intricately patterned and a handful of his friends and his sisters stood with him, all already bagging items and exchanging money. 

Momoi had warned him of the number of fans that would gather, since nobody had heard from him in a few months, but he hadn’t taken notice, thinking he’d be fine until he found himself in the midst of three girls fighting for a ring he wore two years ago. He excused himself in a bubbly manner, immediately souring when he was alone, sifting angrily through some shirts. He hated his fans most of the time. They were loud, obnoxious and rude, with no care in the world for him as a person or his friends. All they wanted was to tell him how worried they were, assuming they’d now get a shot with him. People were fickle. 

“Hey. You got anything different for basketball?” A voice asked, causing the blonde to jump. He came face to face with a tan hand outstretched, slightly shaking the white basketball shorts in his grip. Kise looked to the man's face, noting his unusual blue hair with a sense of familiarity, before looking up. 

“I have a lot actually. Gimme a second.” The stranger nodded as Kise turned to lift a box, placing it on the table next to him before moving aside some books. “It’s all under here, mostly white or blue but I think there should be some black ones in there too.” He explained, stepping back as the stranger immediately rummaged through the box, almost desperate to avoid eye contact. Kise watched for a moment, mouth opening to speak before his sister called him over to check something. 

“Ah sorry, I can’t drop the price for that one, that was actually really expensive.” Kise apologised, bowing slightly to what he could only assume was one of his fans aunts. She sighed but nodded anyway, handing over the money with a small smile. Kise sighed, letting his shoulders drop forwards when he noticed there were less people about. Kuroko was stood a little further away, listening to one of Kise’s neighbours tell him about his granddaughters wedding with rapt attention. 

“So, how much for these?” The voice threw Kise off as he whirled around, ignoring the playful jab to his side from his sister as she walked away. It was the guy from before, holding up a grey pair of shorts and a few shirts. Kise hummed, tilting his head to the side in thought. 

“Well, to be honest I wasn’t expecting to sell the shorts so I guess you can just take them. The shirts will be like, five each though.” He nodded, happy with his answer as the other hummed, digging about in his pockets for some change. 

“Sounds good to me, thanks.” Just as he was about to turn around, a blur of pink rushed past Kise’s vision. 

“Dai-chan! I haven’t seen you for months!” Momoi exclaimed, arms around the taller boy in front of her and Kise blinked, looking between the two as ‘Dai-chan’ frowned down at her, hand moving to ruffle her hair. 

“That’s what happens when people move to different countries, Satsuki.” He mentioned bluntly and Kise couldn’t help but laugh, ignoring Momoi’s pout as she finally pulled away from the blue haired boy. 

“Ki-chan, this is Aomine Daiki, we used to go to school together, but he abandoned me to do a year in America.” Momoi explained, gesturing between the two of them. Kise just nodded, ignoring the way his mind repeated the name like a lost fact, holding out a hand. 

“Nice to meet you urh, formally, I guess. Kise Ryouta.” He remarked, pouting at the scoff Aomine replied with before shaking his hand. 

“Yeah no shit, you’re in a lot of magazines ya’know.” Aomine joked, though his voice was laced with something Kise couldn’t quite place, dropping the money into the pot on the table. Before Kise could say anything, another wave of people arrived. 

By the time he’d dealt with them all and started to pack up the boxes, Aomine had left. Kise tried to not let it bother him, smiling brightly and chatting away to everyone as they all helped tidy up and get everything in his house. 

After thanking everyone and promising he’d take them all out for food another time he headed back inside, ignoring the piles and boxes of stuff he hadn’t managed to sell and went up to his room. Dropping onto his bed with a huff, he glanced at his wardrobe, smile crossing his features. He’d managed to get rid of quite a lot today, which meant that tomorrow he could finally get that jacket he’d been wanting for ages, a reward, he tells himself. 

Though when he looked to the basketball resting on a shelf, he was hit with the reminder of Aomine. He had seemed nice enough, but something was just, strange. No matter how much he thought on it though, he couldn’t place why he was so familiar. It was like the explanation was there, balancing precariously off a cliff, just out of his reach. 

Shaking his head, he pushed it to the back of his mind, reaching the conclusion that he’d probably heard about him in passing or seen him briefly with Momoi. Yeah, that had to be it. 

But Momoi said he was in America... 

“Get yourself together Ryouta.” Kise mumbled to himself, hopping off of his bed and into the shower. The steam of the water helped clear his head, letting him finally relax for the day as he sat at his desk, robe wrapped tight around him and began his evening skin care, applying each cream with ease and delicacy, smiling at himself when he was finished. 

That night he dreamt of his assault, of a face hidden by shadow as they screamed his name, trying to find him in an unknown apartment, of somebody’s hands holding his mouth shut, the feeling of the ground beneath him tearing into his back as he was dragged to a van. 

The feeling of rope digging deep into his skin, his heart beating against his chest. Of not knowing how long he’d been there, stuck in the windowless room, maybe underground. The voice of his ‘fan’ and the stories of their fantasies and expectations of him, punishing him if he retorted or fought back. 

He remembered the relief when he heard a door fall, saw the first rays of sunlight he’d seen in what felt like weeks, felt warm familiar hands on his shoulders and tears soaking the skin of his shoulder. 

He awoke with a gasp for air, hand clutching his chest to try and still his heart as he sat up, eyes analysing his whole room. It always irked him, as he tried to grip onto the fading memories of whoever he was with, that he couldn’t remember their face. Or who they were to him. 

Was it another model? A friend perhaps? Even a photographer. It hurt his head, to try and place a face to the figure that had clung to him for dear life when they finally found him. To remember the tone and pitch of the voice that had called out his name. 

“Ryouta, someone’s here!” His sister called and Kise whined, flailing about in his bed before sighing and standing up, pulling on a jumper and pair of jeans before leaving his room. It was probably Kasamatsu ready to smack him upside the head for not being ready to meet him. 

He wasn’t expecting Aomine to be at the door, hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

“Hey, did you forget something yesterday?” Kise asked as he leant against the door frame, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Aomine avoided his eyes, instead staring at the hinge of the door. 

“Not really. Can we talk?” His voice was quiet and almost aggressive and Kise nodded slowly, slipping on a pair of shoes before stepping outside, gently closing the door behind him. Aomine immediately began walking, causing Kise to stumble a little to catch up. 

A heavy silence fell over them as they fell into step beside the other, Kise awkwardly holding his hands out in front of him as Aomine watched the floor. Kise had always been good at talking, at filling the space between him and his company but something felt off this time. Like he wasn’t meant to say a word. Aomine seemed to be collecting his thoughts and Kise decided maybe he should let him. 

Though it was odd. They’d only just met, barely exchanged a few words and yet Aomine seemed like he’d known him for a while, like Kise had maybe hurt him or the other way around. 

Before Kise could think anymore, Aomine came to a halt in front of a street ball court. Kise watched silently as Aomine seemed to process his words before sighing. 

“Look I’m, sure this is weird as fuck for you. But that wasn’t the first time we’ve met.” Aomine admitted slowly, finally looking Kise in the eye to judge his reaction. Kise blinked, staring at the other before he nodded, pout settling on his features, highlighting his confusion. 

Aomine sighed, running a hand through his hair before pulling out his phone, scrolling for a moment and then pausing. 

“We met in America, two years ago. You were taking a break from a shoot when I completely tripped over you trying to walk and spin a ball on my finger at the same time. You screamed at me for ages, complaining I’d messed up your shirt. Annoyed the shit out of me but I assumed that the only way to get rid of you was to agree to buy you lunch but I ended up enjoying your company. We met up a few more times aft-” 

“It was you.” Kise’s voice was quiet, low enough to be carried away in the gentle breeze between them. Aomine paused before nodding, handing the other his phone. 

Kise took a few deep breaths before looking at the phone, holding it in two hands to try and stop himself from shaking before he was looking at his own face. 

The picture was simple, Kise in the front smiling wide while Aomine was stood behind him, slight frown to his eyebrows but a gentle curve on his mouth, an expression of feigned annoyance. 

And then the memories hit. 

Sitting in cafes with Aomine. Swatting the others hands away when he’d mess up his hair. Playing one on one together and always losing. Kicking the other awake. Complaining that Aomine wasn’t listening. 

Holding each other in the early hours of the morning, trusting the other with their faults and insecurities. Arguing. Making up. Silly date and crying together. 

“You... We were together, weren’t we?” Kise asked quietly, voice wobbling as he handed Aomine back his phone. All the taller could do was nod, watching Kise’s face carefully before he sighed. 

“When we found you, god I was so relieved. You’d been missing for a few days, I was losing my mind. But when they told me you were being flown straight home once you’d recovered, I panicked. I tried to message or call you but I guess they changed your phone. 

After a while I decided to come back, you had to be wondering what was happening right? I remembered you telling me about where your sister lives, that it was the same neighbourhood I grew up in. So, I tried it and when I saw you again god my heart almost burst. 

I thought I’d surprise you but, all you did was look at me with confusion, you had no idea who I was and that hurt. A lot.” Aomine admitted, watching a mother struggle to get their child to hold their hand, avoiding Kise’s glance. 

Kise felt his heart shatter, more memories flooding into his head, fast enough that they were bringing with them a painful and throbbing ache deep into his brain. 

But he let them flow, remembered Aomine’s smile, his laugh, the way he’d snore when he was deep in sleep, the focus on his face when he was watching a quiz show. 

The way his hands had gripped Kise’s shoulders when they found him, the feeling of his larger and stronger frame shaking against him from tears. 

Kise bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, trying with all of his might to stop himself from crying but it was inevitable. 

Before either of them knew it Kise was on his knees, arms wrapped tight around his chest as he fought for breath, entire frame shaking as he let the tears fall. Aomine was by his side in seconds, hand hovering over his back before he sighed, pulling the other to his chest. 

They sat like that for a while, Aomine hunched over with Kise half lying in his lap, not caring or aware of how they must look to everyone around them. 

When Kise finally calmed down enough to try to talk he pulled away slightly, looking up at Aomine with watery eyes. 

“I’m so sorry. I cannot believe I forgot you.” He rasped, words getting caught in his throat on the way out and Aomine levelled him with a gentle but firm smile. 

“Right, ‘cus you picked what memories you didn’t want.” His voice was soft and Kise found himself laughing, shaking his head as he pushed himself away from the other, falling onto his back to watch the sky. He could feel Aomine’s concerned gaze on him and he almost painted a smile on his face, apology and joke to hide what just happened resting on his tongue before he sighed. 

“It really fucking sucks. I’m aware that we were together, that you meant so much to me. But I still don’t fully remember. It’s like I just watched a short film of a love story, I don’t feel like the memories are mine.” He admitted, stretching out a hand towards the clouds. Aomine hummed, shifting into a cross legged position, shoulders hunched forwards. 

“Guess that makes sense. I’m not here to make you come back though, nor to convince you that we need each other. I missed you like crazy but I’m not that much of an asshole. I just, wanted you to know, help fill the pieces.” Aomine shrugged, like he was talking about the weather and Kise laughed, the sound bubbling in his throat as he glanced over at the blue haired man. 

“I appreciate that, but gosh don’t sound so down about it. I guess you’re the only person who gets to say they stumbled into my life twice though?” Kise grinned, whining at the way Aomine swiped at his arm. It felt natural, unsurprisingly to Kise, to just sit in the others company quietly. 

It was the most normal he’d felt since he’d woke up in the hospital, briefly forgetting who he even was. The journey home had been full of the hosts warily hovering around him and as much as he loved his sister and was grateful for her taking him in, she had crowded and suffocated him as soon as he touched down, refusing to let anyone see him for the first few weeks, only easing up when Kise had snapped and shouted at her that he could handle seeing his friends. 

It was strained with them though, them careful of what to say around him and Kagami even re-introducing himself just in case, which had amused Kise but also tired him out. 

Sitting here on the sun warmed asphalt of the streetball court, watching parents drag their kids to school and groups of students laughing together, it was the most normal he’d felt in months. He looked over to Aomine, mouth twitching softly when he saw his eyes were closed. 

Sitting up slowly, Kise scooted closer, poking at Aomine’s cheek with a pout, to which the other replied with a grunt, only cracking one eye open in response. 

“I can’t say I remember a huge amount, or that much about you but. How about we just. Start again?” Kise queried, smile growing at the way Aomine frowned at him, in a way Kise vaguely recognised as an indication of mild annoyance. 

Instead of replying he stood up, stretching his arms above his head before turning and holding out a hand. 

“I’m Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you!” He chirped, feeling his heart pulse in his ears, happiness flowing through him for the first time in months. Aomine stared at him for a moment, one eyebrow drawn down in confusion before he huffed, shaking his head as he lifted his hand to grip Kise’s. 

“Aomine Daiki.” He mumbled and Kise beamed, the brightness of his smile challenging the sun shining just above them. 

When they both began walking to the nearest café, Kise chattering away excitedly and Aomine listening, focus directed completely at the blonde beside him, Kise couldn’t help but feel hope swell in his chest. 

Things hadn’t been normal since he’d got back. He’d been feeling incomplete, but now, he realised it was because he forgot someone important. 

And sure, he might forget again briefly, have trouble remembering events or conversations but he was happy he got a second shot and meeting Aomine, learning about him and knowing him, that was all that mattered. 

He felt like he was finally home.


End file.
